Sinnoh: Hikari Midori- La campeona prometida
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Promesas, cosas tan fáciles de quebrar y tan sencillas de destruir, sin embargo, hay personas que se toman muy a pecho una promesa y hacen lo imposible por cumplirla. Hikari Midori, la campeona de Sinnoh, siempre cumple sus promesas y por una se convirtió en lo que es ahora. /— ¡Rompe tu promesa por favor!... No quiero que la cumplas, sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo.
1. Capítulo I: Pokémon inicial

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

La campeona de Sinnoh miraba al cielo, su grandeza, su color. Cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa empezó a rememorar como llegó ahí, donde se encontraba, en la orilla del lago Veraz, acostada en el césped al lado de sus dos mejores amigos con sus Pokémon jugando en el agua.

Miró a Kouki, miró a Jun.

Sus amigos, los que no la acompañaron en su aventura, pero sí estuvieron en los peores momentos a su lado apoyándola.

La sonrisa en su rostro incrementó, y empezó a recordar con dicha en su corazón.

**-.-**

**[-***-]**

**-.-**

**Capítulo I  
>Pokémon Inicial<strong>

**.**

**[***]  
>[Sinnoh; Ruta 201]<br>[Un año atrás]**

**.**

—Jun… No deberíamos entrar a la hierba alta. —Dijo la chica con timidez, no es que ella fuese tímida, sino que era lo suficientemente obediente como para hacerle caso a su madre, pero la tentadora idea de seguirlo le magullaba la obediencia, por suerte, aún tenía la cordura.

— ¿Qué? Qué no me meta en la hierba alta, ¿No? —Preguntó su amigo con descuido, como si no le hubiese escuchado, ella suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos. — ¡No te preocupes! ¡No pasa nada!

—No tenemos ningún Pokémon. —Le recordó ella cruzándose de brazos, ¿Cómo podía decir que no pasaba nada?

—No importa que no tengamos ningún Pokémon. —Le contestó este con una sonrisa tranquila. —Confía en mí por una vez. ¡Tengo una idea!

Hikari sabía algo, las ideas de Jun siempre traían problemas, si Jun te invitaba a hacer una de sus ideas, lo mejor era negarse o salir corriendo. Ella, aun sabiendo eso, le dio la oportunidad de exponer su idea, esperando que no fuera algo estúpido.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cuál idea?

—Ya sabes que los Pokémon salvajes aparecen cuando pisas la hierba alta, ¿Verdad? —Ella asintió, él se puso a su lado. — ¡Así que lo que hay que hacer es cruzarla corriendo antes de que aparezca algún Pokémon salvaje! —La cara de Hikari mostraba incredulidad, como diciendo _"Has dejado tú cabeza en casa, ¿No es así?"_. — ¡Si no paramos ni un segundo, podremos llegar a Pueblo Arena sin encontrarnos con Pokémon salvajes!

— ¡Estás demente! —Gritó ella dando un paso atrás. — ¿Cómo crees que eso podría funcionar?

Él se encogió de hombros y la agarró del brazo al ver que no iba a ser seguido con facilidad. — ¡Venga, no te separes de mí!

—No, espera, Jun, no hablarás en serio. —Dijo ella con sorpresa mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amigo, el que estaba tomando distancia para correr. Sí, iba en serio. — ¡Jun, déjame en paz! ¡Yo no necesito ningún Pokémon!

— ¡Vamos allá! —Le cortó con entusiasmo. —En sus marcas…

—Ni se te ocurra. —Dijo ella con seriedad mientras seguía forcejeando.

—Listos…

— ¡Jun!

— ¡YA! —Corrió, llevándose a Hikari con él.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡No! —Gritó ella mientras era jalada.

Pero, justo antes de que tocaran la hierba alta, para desgracia de Jun y alegría de Hikari, una voz los detuvo.

— ¡QUIETOS!

Al borde de la hierba, ambos voltearon a ver atrás, Jun aún sostenía a Hikari y ella seguía tratándose de soltar, en esa posición, ambos pudieron ver a un hombre anciano y de cara seria caminar hacia ellos.

—No veo que lleven ningún solo Pokémon ninguno de los dos, ¿Me equivoco? —Dijo él acercándose a ellos con las manos atrás, ninguno respondió, era clara la respuesta. —Entonces, ¡¿Pueden explicarme porque iban a adentrarse en la hierba alta?!

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar, Jun estaba tentado a gritarle al anciano que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero Hikari de seguro le regañaría, y Hikari estaba tentada a decir: _Fue su culpa. _Señalar a Jun y salir corriendo, pero ella no era ninguna traidora, así que se quedó ahí callada.

—… Oye, Hikari. —Le habló Jun en susurro. —Este anciano… Se llama Profesor Serbal, ¿No? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

— ¿Y yo lo debo saber? —Cuestionó ella susurrando también.

El profesor se alejó unos pasos meditabundo, ambos se preguntaron si les había escuchado.

—Señor… —Habló Hikari tratando de sonar amable, pero sonaba más nerviosa que nada. —Solo queríamos unos Pokémon.

—O sea, que iban a meterse en la hierba alta porque querían Pokémon…

—_Eso fue lo que dije. _—Pensó Hikari sintiéndose ignorada.

—Mmm… ¿Qué hacer? —Dijo él pensando, ambos muchachos le miraban expectantes. —Seguramente su mundo cambiaría si se encontraran con Pokémon… ¿Estaría bien que yo los encaminara en esa dirección?

—La verdad solo queremos que nos de unos Pokémon, no queremos ir con usted a ningún la… —Pero Jun no pudo terminar esa oración porque Hikari le tapó la boca.

—Cállate.

El profesor se devolvió a donde se encontraban, de nuevo, temieron por si les había escuchado.

—Respondan con sinceridad, adoran a los Pokémon, ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí. —Dijo Jun algo inseguro, Hikari solo asintió. Ninguno de los dos entendía la pregunta. El profesor les miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Si. —Dijo Hikari con firmeza, Serbal le miró con lo que podría decirse una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se sintió incómoda.

—Eh… ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también adoro a los Pokémon! —Dijo Jun con entusiasmo, tratando de captar más la atención del hombre.

—Lo preguntaré una vez más. —Volvió a hablar el profesor. —Contesten con la verdad, adoran a los Pokémon, ¿Verdad?

— ¡¿A qué viene esto?! —Preguntó Jun empezando a impacientarse, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. — ¡Puede preguntar mil veces y la respuesta será siempre la misma! ¡Siempre vamos a responder que adoramos a los Pokémon! ¿A que si, Hikari?

—Si. —Dijo ella, pero luego enarcó una ceja. —Pero no tienes que gritar.

Su amigo hizo un puchero.

—Un par de muchachos imprudentes que intentan adentrarse en la hierba alta sin tener Pokémon… —Empezó a hablar el profesor con mirada dura. —Me preocupa lo que personas así se atreverían a hacer con los Pokémon.

—Esto… Bueno, yo… Esto… —Jun se había quedado sin palabras, un aplauso al profesor. Hikari le miró con algo de reproche, pero a la vez con preocupación, Jun no tartamudeaba. Él miró a su amiga y tomó una decisión. — ¡Bueno, entonces es justo que solo sea yo quien se quede sin un Pokémon! Al fin y al cabo, era yo quién quería adentrarse en la hierba alta y eso…

— ¿Qué? —Hikari le miró incrédula. —Pero Jun…

—Caramba. —Dijo el profesor sorprendido. —Que generosidad la tuya. ¡Muy bien, decidido! ¡Le daré un Pokémon a cada uno! Lamento haberles hecho pasar por esta prueba.

Ambos con sorpresa, miraron al profesor, este se veía satisfecho. Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Jun.

—Pero eso no es todo. —Dijo el profesor. —Deben prometerme que nunca más se pondrán en peligro de esa forma.

—Lo prometemos, ¡Lo prometemos! —Dijo Jun alegremente.

Hikari sonrió, contagiada por la alegría de su amigo. —Se lo prometo, profesor.

Éste asintió sonriendo, luego miró a su alrededor. — ¿Eh? ¿Pero dónde…?

Justo cuando parecía que se iba a disponer a ir a buscar algo, un muchacho de más o menos la misma edad de Jun y Hikari se acercó, traía un enorme abrigo, un gorro y una bufanda blanca.

—Profesor Serbal. —Le llamó, tenía un maletín en su mano derecha. —Había dejado el maletín en el lago. Con tranquilidad y respeto, dejó el maletín en las manos del profesor, pero entonces se fijó en el par de muchachos que le miraban inquisitivamente, después, volvió a mirar al profesor. — ¿Cómo? ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡Ah! Aquí esta, buen trabajo, Kouki. —Agradeció Serbal. —Estaba a punto de entregarles su propio Pokémon a estos jóvenes de aquí.

La cara de Kouki se degradó a una de sorpresa. — ¡¿Cómo dice?! —Luego se dio cuenta de su mala forma de hablar, luego se corrigió a sí mismo. —Es difícil sustituir a estos Pokémon. ¿Está seguro que quiere regalarlos?

La cara del profesor se mostró dura, Jun frunció el ceño y Hikari seguía confundida. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico?

—Todos coexistimos con los Pokémon, es una cosa que no debemos ignorar, siempre llegará el momento en que las personas y los Pokémon deberán entrar en contacto. Y ha llegado el turno de estos jóvenes.

Jun sonrió con satisfacción, el chico pareció tragarse su orgullo y asentir con seriedad, Hikari, seguía mirando al chico. En serio, ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Bueno, ahora, cojan el Pokémon que desean tener. —Dijo el profesor abriendo la maleta.

Jun dejó de regodearse por dentro y miró a Hikari.

—Hey Hikari, te dejo elegir en primer lugar.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó ella sin creérselo.

—Nada, nada, soy muy maduro así que debo darte ejemplo.

—Mentiroso, eres como un niño. —Dijo ella con una risita mientras se acercaba al maletín.

— ¡No soy un niño! —Exclamó molesto.

Cuando tuvo en frente las tres Pokéballs, se quedó paralizada, ¿Cuál podría escoger? No sabía, solo supo que ese Piplup la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Pensó, pensó y pensó, y como Jun tenía tan poca paciencia, le gritó.

— ¡Hey! No tenemos todo el día.

Pudo ver que el chico que acompañaba al profesor (Kouki si no estaba mal) también se veía impaciente, así que tomó un Pokémon a lazar.

—Éste, escojo este. —Dijo ella mostrando la Pokéball con el Pokémon que no sabía cuál era.

—Conque Piplup, debes tener cuidado con él, es de naturaleza Osada, además, es algo orgulloso.

— ¿Piplup? —Miró, efectivamente, Piplup, el mismo que le miraba con cara de querer matarla. Vaya suerte.

— ¡Bien, pues yo escojo a Turtwig! —Exclamó Jun caminando a la maleta, pero una mirada de Hikari le hizo detenerse. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Escogerás el tipo fuerte contra el mío? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Él pareció palidecer. —Eh… ¿C-como sabes qué tipo hierba es fuerte contra tipo agua?

—Tu papá me enseño. —Contestó enarcando una ceja. —Me hiciste escoger primero para que luego tú pudieras coger el Pokémon fuerte contra mí, ¿No?

El profesor y su ayudante miraban al joven muchacho, que reía nervioso, luego, suspiró derrotado y tomó a Chimchar.

—Eres mala Hikari.

Ella solo sonrió victoriosa, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando miró al Piplup, al que al parecer, no le había dado una buena impresión.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Nuestra primer campeona femenina. Me di cuenta que todos eran hombres (hasta ayer) XD  
>Muchas gracias por leer, mañana nos leemos en la historia de Touya y una cosa... Las Memorias siguen hasta que ponga como título <em>Memoria Final<em> ahí si se acabarán las memorias, espero les haya gustado ^^


	2. Capítulo II: Pokémon legendario del lago

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<br>Pokémon legendario del lago**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

—Es un desconsiderado. —Se quejaba Hikari caminando molesta por a su casa, tenía a Piplup (cuyo nombre es Kōtei a solicitud del profesor Serbal) guardado en su Pokéball ya que descubrió que este tenía una extraña manía de picotearle los pies cuando no miraba.

Pero no era de Kōtei del que se quejaba, era de Jun, el chico que apenas fue derrotado salió corriendo como siempre, el grosero la dejó parada ahí con su Piplup herido.

Pensó en ir a casa de su amigo para reclamarle, sin embargo, prefería no amargarse la tarde y fue a casa, donde esperaba a su madre con la cena. Suspiró en la entrada de la casa, estaba nerviosa, observó la Pokéball de Kōtei, el Pokémon azul le miró enojado y desvió la mirada. Estaba nerviosa y Kōtei no ayudaba en absoluto.

Entró.

—Estoy en casa. —Saludó la chica observando a su madre que preparaba la cena.

—Bienvenida de vuelta. ¿Te fue bien hoy? —Preguntó sirviendo la comida y llevándola a la mesa, Hikari la siguió y se sentó con ella.

—Sí, Jun y sus ocurrencias de siempre. —Dijo la chica probando un poco del arroz. —Quería… Ir por la hierba alta. ¡Pero no entramos! Nos detuvo el profesor Serbal.

Bajo la mesa, apretó la Pokéball de Kōtei, seguía nerviosa. El Piplup le miró enojado y asustado, ¡Esa chica lo iba a aplastar ahí dentro!

— ¿Pasa algo cielo? —Preguntó Casilda mirando a su hija con preocupación.

Hikari se alteró al escuchar la voz de su mamá, tanto que le contó todo de golpe. —Lo que pasa es que hoy quería ir con Jun a Pueblo Arena aprovechando que el profesor Serbal estaba de nuevo en Sinnoh pero él empezó con sus estupideces de que teníamos que ir por la hierba alta yo le dije que no por supuesto no quería morir a manos de un Starly salvaje o un Bidoof pero él no me escuchó y simplemente me agarró del brazo pensó en hacer una carrera y yo le dije "No necesito un Pokémon" pero él siguió insistiendo si no fuera porque el profesor Serbal llegó hablándonos de un montón de cosas de encaminarnos y Jun casi lo arruina, pero lo callé a tiempo al final resultó que nos estaba probando luego llegó un chico extraño que parecía enojado con nosotros y nos regalaron unos Pokémon pero no me fijé y escogí un Pokémon que parece que quiere asesinarme. —Kōtei le miró mal. —Jun me retó a un combate y le gané no sé como pero le gané y el desagradecido se fue dejándome con Kōtei débil y furioso conmigo y ahora digo mucho _"y"_ y necesito respirar.*****

Después de semejante monólogo, Hikari respiró agitada, no era de ella hablar así de rápido y seguido, sin embargo, pasaba mucho tiempo con Jun y algo se le debió quedar de él.

Casilda le observó con una mueca graciosa. —Vaya, ¿Eso es lo que ha ocurrido?

Hikari asintió. —Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —Rio.

—Pensé que querías darme tú mi primer Pokémon…

—Oh, claro que quería, pero si te dieron esa oportunidad no podías haberla rechazado. —Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. —Ustedes dos han tenido suerte de encontrarse con el profesor Serbal, si no hubiese sido así… No quiero pensar lo que le habrían hecho los Pokémon salvajes. —Hikari sonrió avergonzada, Casilda prosiguió. —Hija, mañana quiero que vayas a agradecerle al profesor Serbal por tu Pokémon… ¡Que por cierto debes mostrarme!

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Hikari algo nerviosa, ese Pokémon seguía sin quererla.

—Claro, hay que saber en qué clasificación puede participar en los concursos.

Algo desconfiada, Hikari sacó a Piplup, el que inmediatamente le saltó encima furioso. ¡Se sintió al borde de la muerte cuando le estaba apretando!

— ¡Pero qué lindo! —Exclamó Casilda tomando a Kōtei en el aire antes de que matase a su hija. — ¿Qué naturaleza es?

—Osada… —Dijo Hikari observando con curiosidad al Pokémon que ahora estaba tranquilo en brazos de su madre.

—Dureza, será perfecto para dureza. —Dijo Casilda entregándole el Piplup en brazos, éste seguía tranquilo.

—Gracias… —Ella seguía consternada.

—Ahora, el laboratorio del profesor Serbal queda en Pueblo Arena, ¿No es así? —Preguntó volviendo al tema anterior. Hikari asintió. —Ahora que tienes a Kōtei no tendrás que preocuparte por la hierba alta. Y aprovechando, te haré un regalo, son unas deportivas, no querrás ensuciar tus zapatos, ¿No es así?

Hikari sonrió. Tenía la mejor mamá de todas.

**.**

Dejó a Kōtei encima de su cama, éste seguía extrañamente tranquilo mientras observaba a Hikari.

—Bueno… Supongo que solo estabas asustado, mamá es buena tranquilizando. —Él volteó la mirada indignado. —Oh, vamos, no es para avergonzarte. —Rio ella, él seguía molesto. —Yo también estoy asustada… —Inmediatamente, Kōtei le miró. —Mañana será la primera vez que saldré sola del pueblo, iría con Jun, pero él me dejaría atrás en una nube de polvo. —Sonrió nerviosa. —Soy algo lenta…

Kōtei se acercó a ella de a poco, la chica seguía hablando. —Salir de tu casa debe dar miedo, más cuando vas con un extraño… En ese caso yo. Soy torpe, un poco lenta y no escucho bien por un oído. —Rio un poco con preocupación. —Pero no importa, te voy a cuidar, ¿Vale? Eres mi primer Pokémon después de todo.

El pequeño Pokémon azul se acercó a ella y le puso una de sus aletas a en una de sus manos, mostrándole su apoyo. Hikari sonrió. —Entonces cuidémonos los dos juntos.

Kōtei asintió, a la larga, sentía lo mismo que Hikari y la entendía, tal vez su entrenadora no era tan tonta como pensaba.

**.**

— ¡¿Qué hago?! —Gritó alarmada frente a un Bidoof.

Kōtei se golpeó la frente con una aleta. Se había equivocado. Usó unos cuantos ataques contra el Pokémon y logró debilitarlo solo. Obtuvo experiencia y la mirada tranquila de su entrenadora.

—Eso estuvo cerca… ¡Ah, un Starly!

Si… tal vez se había equivocado cuando pensó que su entrenadora no era una tonta, era buena persona y linda… Pero Arceus, que tonta.

**.**

— ¡Pero qué lentitud! —Exclamó Jun al verla llegar a la Ruta 201. — ¡Casi hecho raíces, Hikari!

—Oye. —Se quejó cruzándose de brazos. Kōtei negó con la cabeza, si ella no se hubiese quedado espantada por cada Starly y/o Bidoof que se les cruzaba, habrían llegado antes.

—Voy donde el profesor Serbal para darle las gracias como debe ser. Y se me ha ocurrido una idea genial.

—Ay no de nuevo, esta vez, no Jun.

— ¡Sólo confía en mí por una vez! — ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado eso ya? — ¿Sabes del lago en el que siempre jugamos?

—Si… —Sintió ella, de nuevo, dándole una oportunidad.

— ¿Sabes que allí vive un Pokémon legendario?

—Sí… —Luego captó la sonrisa de la cara de Jun, ya vio la trampa en eso. — ¡NO!

— ¡Justo lo has adivinado, vamos a capturar ese Pokémon! —Festejó el chico.

Hikari se miró aterrada, ayer hierba alta, hoy Pokémon legendario, ¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿Acabarían con una organización criminal? ¿Irían a por la Liga Pokémon? ¡Jun estaba demente!

—Oh, vamos, seguro que el Profesor Serbal se pondrá contentísimo.

—No puedes sacar esas conclusiones… ¡Lo conocimos ayer!

—Mientras estemos juntos no hay nada que temer. —Le tomó la mano y le sonrió. — ¿Estás conmigo?

Hikari le observó aun algo preocupada, sabía que si decía que no, Jun la arrastraría de todos modos o incluso peor, iría solo y ella no podía dejarlo solo. ¡Era como dejar a un bebé en una construcción!

Miró su sonrisa, se tranquilizó, inhaló y asintió.

—Estoy contigo. —Apretó su mano también.

— ¡Perfecto!

Mientras, Kōtei y Chimhiko (el Chimchar de Jun) los siguieron angustiados. ¿Los entrenadores se metían en tantos problemas?

**.**

— ¿Y ese de allí? —Preguntó Jun en un susurro, observando a un hombre de cabello azul que estaba en la orilla del lago en mitad de la hierba alta.

Hikari le observó, tenía una ropa extraña y su peinado lo era aún más, pero lo que le intrigó no fue su cabello ni su ropa, sino sus ojos, se veían tan fríos y tristes… Casi crueles, que se quedó mirándole fijamente.

—El tiempo que fluye… El espacio que se expande… Un día todo eso será mío… Me llamo Cyrus, no lo olvides. —Se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados, Jun puso a Hikari detrás de él como protección. —Hasta entonces, duerme mientras puedas, Pokémon legendario del lago.

Camino hacia ellos, Kōtei y Chimhiko se hicieron frente a sus entrenadores y Jun aun extendía un brazo dejando a Hikari atrás. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos, les miró despectivamente.

—Déjenme pasar. Háganse a un lado. —Dijo con frialdad mientras les esquivaba.

Hikari observó cómo se iba, Jun suspiró aliviado dejando de "proteger" a su amiga.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Poesía? Qué tipo más raro… —Decidió dejar el tema a un lado y miró emocionado a Hikari. — ¡Vamos a capturar ese Pokémon legendario!

_Kyauuun._

Hikari y Jun se alertaron ante el grito, el chico se adelantó observando el lago con prisa, al no ver nada, volvió con Hikari, pero con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Arceus! ¡¿Has oído eso, Hikari?! ¡Era el grito del Pokémon legendario! ¡Estoy segurísimo! ¡Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Vamos a capturarlo…!

—Jun, no estoy segura de que sea una…

— ¡Arg! —Ella se sorprendió dando un paso atrás. — ¡No llevamos nada encima!

Ella se observó a sí misma. —… Creo que sí estoy vestida, Jun.

— ¡Oh, ya sabes! ¡Ninguna Pokéball! ¡PO-KÉ-BALLS!

— ¡Ya entendí, no grites! —Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Sin ellas no podemos capturar ningún Pokémon ni llevárnoslos!

— ¡Lo sé, deja de gritar!

— ¡No grito!

— ¡Si lo haces!

— ¡Arg! ¡Dejemos así!... ¿Crees que el profesor Serbal nos daría alguna si se lo pidiéramos? —Preguntó de la nada alegre por su brillante idea.

—Eso sería ser mi avaricioso. ¡Ya nos dio unos Pokémon! No necesitamos Pokéballs y tampoco ningún Pokémon legendario.

—Pero si él dijo que fuéramos a visitarlo al laboratorio si necesitábamos algo. —Le recordó el chico sonriente.

—Bueno… Sí pero…

— ¡Bueno, una carrera! ¡Quién llegue al laboratorio primero es el mejor!

—Y-ya eres el mejor no es necesario que… ¡Espera, no quiero correr…! —Pero él ya estaba saliendo del lago y posiblemente en la Ruta 201. Miró a Kōtei con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Vamos a tener que correr.

Obviamente él se negó, exigiéndole que le metiese en su Pokéball. Hikari tuvo que correr a Pueblo Arena sola.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>No es necesario que lo lean, es solamente una forma impulsiva de Hikari para explicar la situación. Todo lo dice rápidamente y sin pausa, he ahí la falta de comas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Si, se supone que Hikari viene los Jueves y Touya los viernes, sin embargo, he tenido problemas con mi internet, podemos decir que Suelo-sempai hace de las suyas (solo entenderán unos pocos). Pero como dije en... No me acuerdo cual fic, actualizaré los sábados los capítulos que no logré actualizar en la semana, en cuanto a la Memoria, si a mi internet le da por colaborar, mañana estará publicada. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^^

Agradecimientos especiales a LaRavenclawDesorientada, porque ella me ha dicho detalles de Hikari. ¡Muchas gracias Ravie!


	3. Capítulo III: Pokédex

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>**  
><strong>**Pokédex**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó de nuevo la muchacha. —Yo reprenderé a Jun.

El profesor Serbal y Kouki se miraron entre ellos, solamente habían dicho que Jun se fue corriendo con la Pokédex sin despedirse, no que era el fin del mundo.

—Descuida, de seguro tenía prisa. —Dijo Kouki tratando de tranquilizarla.

—No, así es él. —Dijo ella lamentándose un poco.

Kouki rio algo nervioso, Serbal carraspeó. —Ejem... Volvamos al tema que nos concierne, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

— ¡Si señor! —Dijo firmemente la muchacha levantando la mirada.

Pero se desconcertó al ver la mirada incómoda de Kouki y la seriedad del profesor. —Primero, permíteme que me presente como es debido. Mi nombre es Serbal y estudio a los Pokémon, para empezar, quiero saber con exactitud que Pokémon viven en Sinnoh. Y para saberlo necesito recopilar los datos en la Pokédex.

— ¿Pokédex?

Por alguna razón, Kouki se mostró cada vez más incómodo.

Serbal asintió. —Aquí es donde entras tú. Voy a confiarte ésta Pokédex.

— ¡¿C-c-cómo?! —Preguntó ella dando un paso atrás sorprendida.

**.**

—Confío en que harás un gran trabajo, espero grandes cosas de ti, jovencita.

—Vaya. —Se quejó. — ¿Por qué me pide algo como eso a mí, una extraña?

Entró a casa, se sentía desganada, observaba la Pokédex que estaba en su mano, Hikari era alguien torpe y miedosa, no estaba hecha para esos trabajos de recopilar datos, además, debía estar con su madre, no podía irse.

—Hola Hikari. —Saludó Casilda sonriente, ella correspondió esa sonrisa guardando la Pokédex en su bolsillo. — ¿Ocurre algo, cielo?

A su madre no se le escapaba nada.

—Fui a darle las gracias al profesor Serbal. —Explicó sentándose a su lado. —Y me pidió que rellenara la Pokédex.

Hubo silencio un momento, luego Casilda le observó sonriendo un poco triste. —Ya veo, entonces el profesor te ha pedido que hagas un trabajo tan importante...

—Sí, pero le diré que no voy...

— ¡Es maravilloso! —La mirada de su madre se iluminó. — ¡Deberías hacerlo, tienes todo mi apoyo!

Un fuerte abrazo atrapó a Hikari, ella sólo pudo parpadear confundida. — ¿Eh?

— ¡Uy! ¡Mira, tengo algo que te vendrá muy bien! —Le dijo separándose de ella y entregándole un lindo diario color rosa.

—Mamá... ¿Me estás diciendo que...?

—Vayas de viaje. —Le dijo Casilda sonriéndole cálidamente. —Es una oportunidad en un millón, mi vida, como tu madre debo enseñarte a tomar las mejores decisiones.

—Pero... ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó, ella era caracterizada por ser más torpe y despistada que nada.

—Por supuesto... Vaya, un viaje lleno de aventuras, me das mucha envidia, además, estoy tranquila porque Kōtei irá contigo... —Luego fingió llorar. — ¡Y yo tendré que quedarme aquí!

— ¡M-mamá! —Hikari se le acercó para consolarla. — ¡Descuida, no iré...!

— ¡Sólo era una broma, Hikari! —Su madre estalló en risas. — ¡No me importa quedarme aquí! Estaré perfectamente, tú sal al mundo y disfruta de tu aventura. Si tú conoces mundos nuevos y experimentas cosas nuevas... —Le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. —Haces feliz a tu madre también.

Hikari sonrió. —Gracias mamá, pero...

—Pero vuelve de vez en cuando. —Le dijo seriamente. —Me encantaría ver los Pokémon que vas capturando. —Después entendió lo que su hija quería decirle. —Descuida cariño, no tengas miedo, eres una niña muy capaz, además, no irás sola, ¿Verdad?

Ella abrió los ojos y asintió, era cierto, Jun viajaría también, sonrió solo al pensarlo. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de la edad de Casilda muy preocupada.

—Siento venir así sin avisar. —Se disculpó. — ¿Está aquí Jun?

Madre e hija se vieron entre ellas.

—Pues no. —Contestó Casilda. —No está...

La mujer hizo una mueca de cansancio. —Habrá salido ya entonces... No sé qué hacer...

— ¿Pasó algo malo, señora Higurashi? —Preguntó Hikari delicadamente.

—Ese niño iba gritando algo de aventura y luego desapareció. —Las tres mujeres suspiraron, así era Jun. —Es tan decidido e inquieto... Y yo quería que se llevara esto consigo...

Casilda pensó tener una idea. —No te preocupes, Hikari se lo dará. ¿O no, Hikari?

Ella miró a su mamá y a la señora Higurashi, después asintió sonriente. —Claro.

— ¿De verdad harías eso por mí, Hikari? —Preguntó la madre de Jun.

—Claro que sí, de todos modos, tendremos que encontrarnos.

—Entonces ten, Hikari. —Le entregó un paquete envuelto. —Cuando veas a Jun, se lo das.

Hikari asintió mientras observaba con curiosidad. ¿Que había allí dentro?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Muchas gracias por leer, lamento la tardanza ya que estaba en exámenes. Y debo informarles que me iré de vacaciones a un lugar donde no hay internet, así que es posible que no actualice en un tiempo, aun así, trataré de ingeniarmelas para poder actualizar, de lo contrario, tendrán que esperarme hasta que vuelva de vacaciones. Lo siento TWT

¡Nos leemos! En un rato (largo) subo la historia de Touya, aun no lo he terminado (no hay muchas guías de Pokémon negro).

Por cierto, este mensaje estará en los próximos capítulos de SdlC, porque necesito que todos lo sepan ^^


End file.
